The present invention relates to a bench mount apparatus and, more particularly, to a bench mount apparatus for supporting the tool head of a cable tie installation system in a hands free mode.
As is well-known to those skilled in the art, cable ties are used to bundle or secure a group of articles such as electrical wires or cables. Cable ties of conventional construction include a cable tie head and an elongate tail extending therefrom. The tail is wrapped around a bundle of articles and thereafter inserted through a passage in the head. The head of the cable tie typically supports a locking element which extends into the head passage and engages the body of the tail to secure the tail to the head.
Although cable ties are often installed manually, it is desirable in certain applications to utilize an automatic cable tie installation system wherein cable ties are dispensed from a remote dispenser, and thereafter delivered to a tool head for application about a bundle of wires positioned within the jaws of the tool head. Automatic cable ties installation systems are well-known in the art, and are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,790,225 and 4,498,506.
The tool heads of such installation systems are configured to be hand held, that is, an installer must use at least one hand to support and operate the tool head. This hand held operation of the tool head is desirable, and even preferred, in many applications.
It will be appreciated, however, that in certain applications the installer will find it beneficial to have both hands available for manipulating the elongate articles to be bundled. In these applications, it is desirable to mount the tool head of the cable tie installation system on a bench mount, and provide an operating switch, such as a foot pedal, to activate the system. Due to the large number of possible applications, together with the physical characteristics of the installer, a bench mount apparatus should provide flexibility with regard to the orientation of the jaw assembly of the tool head.
There is therefore a need in the art for a bench mount apparatus for supporting the tool head of an automatic cable tie installation system in a hands free mode wherein the bench mount apparatus is capable of supporting the tool head in at least two distinct orientations. The bench mount apparatus preferably provides multiple degrees of freedom for locating the jaw assembly with respect to a support surface, thereby facilitating the interaction between the installer and the system.